


Criminal meeting

by Secret_Void



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, it's more of a crack fic, mafia oc, no beta because this is a dissaster, ok well maybe there is like a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Void/pseuds/Secret_Void
Summary: I made this because I had a dream about it, it's short and weird. It's just my oc Nathan (who is a mob boss) meeting Moriarty and then smut. Honestly don't expect much. I don't know how to write smut.----------------Nathan Afton, a known criminal boss gets an invitation from Moriarty, the London psychopath. As they meet they realize they have more in common then they expected.
Relationships: James Moriarty/Original Male Character(s), Jim Moriarty/Original Character, Jim Moriarty/Original Male Character, Jim Moriarty/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Criminal meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I recoment at least read a little about the ocs I use here.  
> Speacially [Nathan](https://toyhou.se/4671560.nathan-afton).  
> Then here is [James](https://toyhou.se/5730661.james-smith) and [Bricry](https://toyhou.se/4593879.bricry-anderson). So you are not confused about their looks.

“I know you hate flying but this is the fastest way we can get to London.” Nathan said to James as Bricry moved suitcases into his private jet. James nodded and took a deep breath as he felt his boss’ hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s alright, sir. I will be ok.” the taller man said and Nathan looked into James’ eyes trying to find some hesitation. However James looked confident as ever which made him smile. “Fine, let’s go get seated then shall we?”

The ride to London was only a few hours. And since it wasn’t an usual public plane James felt calm during the whole trip. No weird shaking of the plane or sudden problems.  
“I just think that he should’ve just video call him you know?” whispered Bricry to James when they were almost there.

Nathan was sitting on the opposite side of the plane and rolled his eyes when he heard him. Glancing at the two Nathan raised an eyebrow. “I told you before. Meeting eye to eye is more personal. And honestly? This Moriarty can be a valuable asset since his power is mostly around Great Britain.” he explained and the white haired man nodded and decided not to question his boss any further.

When their plane arrived at the London airport Nathan was first to leave. Fixing up his tie he looked in front of him and smirked as he spotted someone already waiting with a car for them. Walking down the few stairs from the plane he went to the guy waiting at them.  
“Mr. Afton, I presume.” said the man as he offered his hand to shake. Nathan gladly accepted and nodded. “Sebastian Moran, Moriarty’s right hand and his personal sniper.” the man introduced himself and Nathan smiled as he looked him up and down. He wore a casual flannel with a brown jacket and pair of jeans. His blond hair was short and his most prominent feature was a large scar that went over half of his face.

“Personal sniper, huh? That isn’t such a bad idea.” said Nathan mostly to himself before looking back noticing Bri with James successfully putting all the bags in the car trunk with driver’s help. It seemed Sebastian was here just to be the escort. Which Nathan appreciated.

When his henchmen walked up to Nathan he smiled at Moran and pointed at the two. “This is James and Bricry. I think you three will get along well.” he said chuckling to himself. Sebastian shook hands with them too before opening a door of the car for Nathan to enter.

The way to their location was just half an hour which Nathan used for some phone calls that didn’t seem to wait when he was on the plane. Some people just cannot get the memo. Rolling his eyes as he opened his phone. Thankfully only a few unopened messages were left and most were by his secretary just reminding him his plans and other appointments. He was glad this woman was doing this much for him. He should really give her a raise.

As the car stopped Nathan glanced from his phone to look around. They arrived in what seemed to be a mansion in the outskirts of the city. Sometimes Nathan was disappointed in himself he didn’t have something like this, but at the same time his tall skyscraper that was one of the most prominent buildings in the city was satisfying.

Sebastian opened the car door for Nathan. He stepped out of the vehicle and dusted his suit. A small habit he developed over time. It was better than showing he was nervous. Making a few steps towards the stairs that led to the main entrance Nathan looked behind him and saw Sebastian helping James and Bri. He raised his hand to wave them off. “They can manage it themselves, Moran.” he said and watched the blond nod before accompanying Nathan instead. “Of course, Mr. Afton.” said Sebastian as they made their way inside.

If Nathan wasn’t used to these types of mansions he would be impressed. The inside looked grand but at the same time it wasn’t over the top. Stylish but still grounded. There were no gold accents instead a nice contrast of red carpet and dark wood.

They walked in the middle of the main lobby and Sebastian let the man look around before excusing himself saying that he will go get him. Nathan nodded not showing any annoyance and instead understanding. He watched as the blond ran up the main stairs turning right and disappearing on the second floor.

It now at least gave time for Bricry and James to arrive too. Nathan let Bri walk around the room admire different paintings as James silently stood next to him. He looked towards the panther. “So, what do you think?” he asked him gladly to have other opinions than just his own. James shrugged. “It so far seems like a good option. Certainly better ones that you got recently.” he said and Nathan agreet. This man seems to at least know how to treat their guests.

“Mr. Afton!” Suddenly Nathan heard from top of the stairs. All three of them looked in the direction. There stood a man with dark hair slicked back and dark blue suit. “Jim Moriarty.” said Nathan back and went to shake hands with the other man who walked down at the bottom of the stairs. Nathan noticed he was a little taller than Moriarty but none of them seem to be bothered by that.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Moriarty.” said Nathan. “Oh, Jim is fine.” said Moriarty smiling. Nathan nodded. “Likewise then.” he replied and smiled back. It seems they will understand each other better than they both expected.  
“Shall we move to a better room to discuss our plans?” asked Jim and the other man agreed.

“... and our boss expects at least twenty percent from the profit.” said James as he was explaining the proposition they had for Moriarty. The both parties sit opposite each other in a room that seems to be made for meetings like these, even though they only used two of the chairs from many that were there beside the long wooden table where their documents were placed. James and Bri stood behind Nathan’s chair explaining and Sebastian stood behind Moriarty mirroring them. None of the boss’ planned to speak much and after what felt like an hour into this meeting they seemed to both get bored.

They however knew it needed to be said. Nathan partly felt glad Moriarty felt the same about this current situation. They often glanced at each other and at this point none of them seemed to pay attention. Nathan smirked as he watched Moriarty closely. From the buttons on his sleeves to the dark brown slicked hair. It was rare to see young people like them to have this much power, most of the criminal world was filled with families that inherited their wealth one way or another and now sit on it refusing to give it away to their children.

Nathan bit his lip which made Moriarty raise an eyebrow but the man’s eyes said something different, his dark eyes made his eyes look bigger. Nathan smirked before leaning more to the chair as he watched Moriarty glance at Nathan's hand that he had placed calmly on the table.

“What about protection of our shipment and people in your territory?” asked Sebastian, which made Bricry snort. “That is absurd.” he said but James continued instead of him. “What he meant is that we cannot guarantee however there were certain warehouses and places we can provide.” offered the man and Sebastian looked at Moriarty. “I think that could work, right boss?” he asked but he didn’t get any reaction.  
“Boss?” Sebastian asked again which made Jim break from his thinking. “Huh? Oh yes, I uh…” he trailed off since it was obvious he wasn’t paying attention at all.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting him not to pay attention.” he said like Moriarty wasn’t in the room with them. James shook his head. “It’s quite alright, it happens to us often too. Mr. Afton seems to like to zone out during some meetings too, right sir?” he asked, the last part directed to his boss that just did not look at him.

“What? Of course, of course.” said Nathan and James widened his eyes before sighing. There was not doubt Afton wasn’t paying attention either. James and Sebastian looked at each other but decided not to say anything. Instead it was Bri.

“Boss? Do you need a break?” he asked, since he knew this would happen again if he didn’t. Nathan looked at the white haired man before nodding and standing up. He looked at Moriarty. “I hope you two don’t mind. Maybe we can go to the city? I’m really thirsty.” Said Nathan putting emphasis on the last sentence.

Moriarty smirked before standing up too as he made his way around the table towards Nathan. “I don’t think that’s such a bad idea. Maybe we can visit my favorite cafe.” Said Jim and the other man in a suit shrugged. “Alright then.” he replied and together they made their way out of the room but not before he smiled and turned at the three now confused men. “Do you think you three can take care of the business while we take a look over the city? We will be right back.” he asked and didn’t wait for the reply as they both left.

As the door closed Bricry started laughing. James wasn’t really happy with what happend but knew he cannot do much about it. Instead he looked at Sebastian who seemed to have the same thoughts. “I think it’s best. Neither of them seem to be much in the present anyway.” he exclaimed. “And I was concerned what would happen if Afton met someone like him. This was the better outcome.” James said back and Sebatian agreed. This was better than them just going for each other’s throats.

“And here it is….” Moriarty said as they left the car. He looked at the driver and nodded towards him and he nodded back getting more comfortable in his seat knowing this will take longer.

Nathan smiled as he followed his business partner. “This is nice.” he said. When they got inside Nathan looked around. It looked cozy. A nice traditional cafe that doesn’t seem to have many people at the moment which was good. They both took a seat more in a corner opposite to each other. 

A waitress walked up to them with a white apron. It was a young girl and she looked a little nervous as the two men in suits watched her. “Anything for you sirs?” she asked and Jim nodded ordering a black tea with milk. Nathan on the other hand asked for a hot chocolate.  
The girl nodded at them and quickly left with their orders.

“I expected you to order a coffee.” said Jim as he looked back at Nathan closely watching him. The other man shrugged. “I don’t find any purpose in drinking that thing, and the taste is horrible.” Nathan said and smiled.

“I’m pleasantly surprised about you.” it was now Nathan’s turn to continue the conversation.  
“Oh really?” asked Moriarty interested.  
“Yes, it seems we are more alike than I expected. You would not believe how often I need to meet up with stupid boring narcisists who then want something from me.” he continued and leaned deeper into the chair.

“Tell me about it.” said Jim back chuckling.  
The waitress then brought them both their cups and they silently thanked her. As she left Moriarty took a sip of his tea before putting it back on the table. “So, what’s up with those two that follow you everywhere?” he asked.

“You mean James and Bricry? I can’t complain, they do everything that I expect them to do.” Nathan said and took a sip from his own cup and then noticed as Moriarty’s eyes watched his tongue tracing over his lips as he made sure there was no cream on his face.  
“Same seems to go for your pet.” he then pointed out.

“Sebastian can fix every problem I have for him.” Moriarty shrugged, being proud of him. “Every problem?” Nathan asked as he crossed his legs while smirking. “Well…” Moriarty paused for a second knowing what exactly Nathan meant and leaned on his elbows that he placed on the table in front of him. “Most of my problems.”

“Maybe I can help you with the rest then.” suggested Nathan and raised his right leg placing his foot on a chair between Moriarty’s legs. He then drank again from his cup this time a little more Moriarty mirroring his movements with his own tea. The cream stain being back on Nathan's upper lip but he made no move to get it off.

Instead it was Jim who let go of his tea cup and traced his index finger over the other man’s lip taking. He then moved closer to himself and licked the cream from his finger.  
Both men staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them wanting to break eye contact.

Nathan then smirked and went to take another sip when he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. The man didn’t seem to be there when they came here but he seemed to watch them. Not the type of watch more of interest...

“Do you have fans or stalkers?” he said and glanced back at Jim. “Why do you ask?” he said back and raised an eyebrow since the question seemed to be out of nowhere especially in this situation.  
“Well it seems there is a guy that wasn’t there when we came here.” explained Nathan and Jim quickly catching one but not turning around so the man doesn’t know they are talking about him. “How does he look?”

Nathan shrugged and put his leg back down, a little disappointed that they were interrupted. “Don’t know. He wears a suit but looks like he wanted to go to a prom with a girlfriend that he asked out two days before the event.” he said and Jim chuckled at Nathan’s description. “Does the name Holmes mean anything to you?” asked Moriarty and Nathan shook his head. “Not really, should be?”

“It seems that one of the asshole’s puppets were sent to spy on us. No doubt they heard about your arrival.” Moriarty said. “I should be honored then.” smirked Nathan, “I think we are done here then.” he said and drank the rest of his hot chocolate before getting up. Moriarty nodded and placed some money on the table and stood up too. As they left the cafe Nathan slowly glanced behind him and saw the guy that watched them now getting up. He didn’t say anything however, instead as Moriarty went to walk towards the car he stopped him and looked at the driver who watched them. “We are going on a small walk, we’ll be right back.” he smiled and smirked at Jim who nodded at the idea.

“You know we don’t need to do much about the guy in the cafe.” said Moriarty. But Nathan chuckled and waved his hand like it was nothing. As they walked at the end of the block there was a small alley that Nathan decided to use. He quickly looked behind himself noticing the guy, then he shoved Moriarty to the alley against the wall knowing the man would follow them.

What he forgot was Moriarty. Nathan looked in front him and realized he was currently pressing him against the wall however neither of the men seemed to mind. Their faces were close to each other, barely touching. However before any of them could do anything there was a movement next to them. Both looking towards it they saw the man that was following them. Nathan smirked since the man seemed to be clearly surprised to see them like this.

Nathan then made a half step from Moriarty before taking out his gun and pointed it at the guy. “You touch that gun and you are gone.” he said with a cold voice as he saw his hand go for his belt that held a gun. “Now tell me, what do you want?” Nathan continued and closely watched the other man’s movements.

However the man didn’t reply, instead he pressed his hand on his earpiece which made Nathan smile. “Wrong move.” he said and before the other could reply there was a loud bang as the body fell on the floor. Nathan smirked and put his gun back. He then glanced at Moriarty who was now mirroring his expression. He wanted to take a few steps from him but was stopped by Jim’s hand grabbing his tie and jacket pulling him close, kissing him.

Nathan smirked through the kiss before deeping it. His hands were on the other man instantly. He moaned when Jim put his hand in Nathan’s hair pulling a little on the white side.  
They both soon broke apart as they needed to breathe.

Suddenly Jim grabbed tightly on Nathan and turned him around, switching places with him so it was now Nathan being pressed against the wall. Jim smiled, his own hair already ruffled a little bit. Taking off Nathan’s tie Jim lowered his kisses towards his neck before biting in a sensitive spot which earned another moan from the other man. Meanwhile Nathan moved his hands lower over Jim's waist. The buttons on his jacket were already open and the shirt soon were too as Nathan's hands moved over him. Jim groaned and pressed his hips to Nathan moving a little to create a friction that made both men moan.

Neither of them spoke a single word since they both knew what they wanted. Nathan started to undo Jim’s belt and buttons on his pants. He then stroked Jim’s cock through the cloth before putting his hand under his underwear which made Jim moan. Nathan then placed his other hand on Moriarty’s cheek pulling him into another deep kiss.

Jim’s own hands unbuttoned Nathan’s jacket and shirt. His hands roamed his pale body before they stopped on his ass squeezing it. It made Nathan gasp in surprise which Jim used to his advantage and during their kiss he used his tongue to taste Nathan more.

He then pulled down Nathan’s pants. Raising one hand to the other man’s face as they stopped kissing, Nathan glanced at Moriarty’s fingers and smirking before he licked them and then opened his mouth to suck on them. Jim watched him as Nathan’s hair fell a little on his face, his eyes never leaving his own.

Moriarty soon pulled out his now wet fingers and without any waiting he moved his hand down over Nathan’s ass, and pushed his two fingers inside him. Nathan let out a deep groan which went directly into Jim’s dick. As he was moving his fingers in and out Nathan finally decided to talk as he rolled his eyes.

“Just fuck me already.” he said more as a order but Jim didn’t mind, from this man it felt right. “Little eager are we?” asked Jim back as he pulled out his fingers and began stroking his cock. With his other hand he grabbed Nathan’s leg raising it, to get him to a better position.  
“Well considering there is a dead body we only have such time until someone calls the- aH!” Nathan didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence since Jim pushed his dick inside him which made both moan loudly then before.

Nathan placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders and kissed him again as the other started moving. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes and followed Jim’s movements, none of them caring about if anybody heard them. Jim pushed more on Nathan so the man was mostly just being held by Jim as he didn’t release his leg and instead grabbed it tightly. His other hand stroke slowly Nathan’s untouched cock that twinched with every thrust Jim made.

“Come on, move faster.” said Nathan, his voice getting deeper. “Do you think you are in any position to give orders?” replied Jim smuggly teasing the other man. “Either way it’s not going to stop me.” smirked Nathan. Both men breathe heavily between every word. Jim didn’t say anything back and faster his pace. They both enjoyed this far too much. In public like this? Any second someone can find them, any second someone-

A phone suddenly rang. Jim groaned in annoyance but didn’t stop moving and Nathan would not want him to anyway. Instead Nathan moved his hand to his back pocket pulling out the ringing phone. Not bothering to look at the caller he pressed the green button picking it up as he put it close to his ear, smirking at Jim who smirked back.

“Nathan Afton. What do you want?” he said with a sharper voice than normal. “Boss? I’m sorry to call you but we just wanted to know where you are that long?” asked Bricry’s voice from the phone. Nathan rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry every.. .. ah … everything is alright. I’ll. get. right. back.” He moaned between his sentences because Jim started kissing his neck, not stopping moving.

“Is everything alright, boss?” asked Bri, a little concerned. Nathan hummed in agreement before speaking. “Yes, I am just ... fine!” He then heard Bri pause and some speaking in the background. While that happened Nathan glanced at Jim kissing him but not ending the call.

“Sorry boss, but Sebastian wants to ask if Mr. Moriarty is with you.” said then Bri and since both men were close to each other Jim heard it and chuckled. “Oh I can assure you he’s closer than you think.” replied Nathan and tried not to moan again which was unsuccessful. Just then Bri seemed to get what was happening at the other side of the phone and with some apologizing he ended the call. It would make Nathan laugh if he wasn’t currently getting fucked in the ass by Moriarty who fastened his pace as soon as Nathan pulled the phone away.

They both were close, Jim stroked Nathan’s cock until he felt the man under him tremble. “Oh you fucking….” Nathan murmured as he knew Jim wanted him to cum first. He grabbed Jim again by his shoulders tightly moaning, as his cum coated Jim’s hand. Nathan kissed him and bit on his lower lip. Jim moved a few more times before he released too. He moaned and let his head fall on Nathan’s shoulder.

They stayed like that few seconds both breathing hard before kissing again. As they calmed down at least a little they carefully stood up straight again. Jim pulled out a napkin from his suit and cleaned himself as much as he could as Nathan meanwhile fixed up his tie with the rest of his suit.

As they both looked somewhat decent they walked out of the alley leaving the dead body on the ground, making their way back into the car.

Inside the car was a calm silence neither of them spoke a word. Nathan then pulled out his phone again and dialed his secretary. As soon as she picked it up he smiled and glanced at Jim. “Yeah… hey, do you think you can cancel my appointments for these next few days? I think I will be staying in London longer than I expected.” he said while watching Jim who was smirking at him, his dark eyes filled with lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that even good? Comment and tell me... because I seriously don't know.


End file.
